Beyond The Brilliant Milky Way
The Shooting Star series of limited edition Equipment such as Shooting Star Ring (流星の指輪) were introduced. This event is based on Tanabata, so there are references to the folklore surrounding it. In particular, how once a year Hikoboshi and Orihime cross the Milky Way in order to see each other. Event Party Story Lesser Celandine and Tree of a Thousand Stars head to a Tanabata festival in Bergamot Valley and meet Wood Sorrel and German Iris along the way. At the festival, they encounter Canna who asks the girls to help her gather star pieces. Meanwhile, Lesser Celandine writes a wish hoping to become less shy of people and less reliant on Tree of a Thousand Stars. In order to make that wish come true, she asks for German Iris' help to become more outgoing. German Iris and Lesser Celandine form a team to compete against Wood Sorrel and Tree of a Thousand Stars to see who can collect the most star pieces. During the competition, a powerful pest called Galaxuy Butterfly makes its appearance. Lesser Celandine musters the courage to fight against it alongside the other girls as proof that she no longer needs to rely on Tree of a Thousand Stars. Currency As the reprint event, earn Lesser Celandine's Seal Stone / ヒメリュウキンカの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Lesser Celandine's Re-Seal Stone / ヒメリュウキンカの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange event37_a.png|Hikobosui Butterfly event37_b.png|Butterfly Orihiime event37_c.png|Galaxuy Butterfly Earn Star Pieces (星のかけら) by beating event raid bosses and trade them for goods in the shop. Earn Magpie Feathers (カササギの羽) from panels in the event stages and use them to summon raid bosses. When you complete an event stage, you will sometimes see the raid bosses Wish Pillar (オネガイモムー) and Hikobosui Butterfly (チョウヒコボスィ) appear. During the 2nd half, Orihiime Butterfly (チョウオリヒーメ) and Galaxuy Butterfly (チョウギャラクスィ) can also appear. Hikobosui Butterfly and Orihiime Butterfly will rarely drop items alongside Star Pieces. Hikobosui Butterfly and Orihiime Butterfly are summonable using Magpie Feathers, but Galaxuy Butterfly will sometimes appear in Orihiime Butterfly's stead. Hikobosui Butterfly Rewards= |-| Orihiime Butterfly Rewards= |-| Galaxuy Butterfly Rewards= People who find a Galaxuy Butterfly will get any three of the items in the following list. Participants will get any one of the items. *Ring Okitaeeru (Copper) x1 *Bracelet Okitaeeru (Copper) x1 *Necklace Okitaeeru (Copper) x1 *Earring Okitaeeru (Copper) x1 *Ring Okitaeeru (Silver) x1 *Bracelet Okitaeeru (Silver) x1 *Necklace Okitaeeru (Silver) x1 *Earring Okitaeeru (Silver) x1 *Ring Okitaeeru (Gold) x1 *Bracelet Okitaeeru (Gold) x1 *Necklace Okitaeeru (Gold) x1 *Earring Okitaeeru (Gold) x1 Hikobosui Butterfly Drops= |-| Orihiime Butterfly Drops= |-| Galaxuy Butterfly Drops= Quests The following quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps (1st Half) Elementary 1 *English: Hurry to the Festival *Japanese: 祭りに急げ Intermediate 1 *English: Star Pieces *Japanese: 星のかけら High Class 1 *English: The Lost Child's Princess *Japanese: 迷子のお姫様 Top Class 1 *English: Senior and Junior *Japanese: 先輩と後輩 Maps (2nd Half) Elementary 2 *English: Good bye, Ban-chan *Japanese: さよなら、バンちゃん Intermediate 2 *English: I Want to Meet You, But I Just Can't *Japanese: 会いたくて、会えなくて High Class 2 *English: Senior and Junior: Continued *Japanese: 続・先輩と後輩 Top Class 2 *English:　Beyond the Milky Way *Japanese: 華やぐ天の河を超えて Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Seal Stones) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. The following table shows how much currency (Magpie Feathers) you can earn from a stage. The number within parenthesis ( ) is how efficient the gathering is; the calculation is simply currency earned / stamina used. It is assumed that you pick up all items on the map unless there are random panels. Some info is from the Japanese wiki's event article. Category:Events